


The predicament

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Desperation, Halloween, Hugs, Idk what im doing anymore its 2am, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: After hours of Halloween shopping, Virgil, Roman, Janus, Patton and Logan grow desperate on the motorway. (Who needs good summaries anyway?)Heed the tags or I'll bite your toes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, DLAMP, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Two omo fics in one night? You betta believe it. This is for my friend Lee :p

It's Halloween and for the four sides lucky enough to be in a relationship with Virgil Sanders, that means a lot of trips to the mall to collect the creepiest decorations and the most impressive costumes. These trips often take hours and hours of scoring every shop for the perfect items. Today is one of those days. They've been at it for hours already, moving as a group of five through the mall's busy interior. It's 3pm and they're all exhausted, irritated and ready to head home. 

Even Patton is not his cheery self, his usual smile so precariously placed on his face as if any moment it may fall. He's tired, hungry, thirsty and needs to pee. He's also pretty certain the others are in the same boat. He recognises the look in Roman's eyes, the added strain in Janus's usual saunter, the way Virgil and Logan appear so detached. It's evident to him. They make a habit to never set foot in the mall toilets. To put it quite frankly, they're disgusting. Their only option is to load their shopping bags into the boot of the car and drive home. 

Janus slams the boot door closed, sighing. "We should totally do this again," he remarks. 

"You better be being sarcastic," Roman replies as he opens the door to the driver's seat of the car and hops in.

"I am," Janus replies, opening the door to the backseat. 

Virgil and Patton join him and Logan accompanies Roman in the front of the car. Patton sits in between Janus and Virgil, buckling his seatbelt up immediately. The others follow suit somewhat sluggishly and Roman backs out of the parking space, his eyes on the road and nowhere else. 

Patton stares at the fluffy bat plushie he bought for the first few minutes of the journey, trying to ignore the ever increasing pressure in his abdomen. 

Virgil stares out the window, his headphones slipped over his ears as he listens to a playlist of his favourite songs. It's pretty dull outside but he's not really paying attention to his surroundings, only the music as random thoughts spin around in his head. He wishes they were home already. 

Janus rests his head on the window and closes his eyes, hoping to sleep through the entire journey and wake up on the other end. 

Logan scrolls through his phone slowly, only half focusing on the words on his screen as Roman drives the car next to him, his expression pinched. 

Minutes pass. They drag by terribly slowly as the five of them remain sat in the car. Patton glances around him, wondering if the others need to pee as badly as him. Roman's tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and his legs are jiggling slightly. Virgil's legs are crossed. He deduces at least those two do. He glances out the window and realises that they've just got on to the motorway, where stops are few and far between. The journey back to their home is over an hour and includes at least and hour of driving through the motorway. He tries not to panic. He's definitely regretting that gigantic vanilla milkshake he drank at lunch-

Logan has to pee. He had to pee before they left the mall but using the toilets there was never an option. He's trying his best to ignore the issue as much as possible, hoping reading ebooks on his phone will distract him. They do for a bit, though as minutes pass and his need grows it becomes more and more difficult. 

Patton rubs his thighs together where he sits, a whine escaping him. "Guys…. I really have to pee," he says, blushing a little as he shifts in the car seat. 

"Me too," Roman replies from the driver's seat, his eyes not leaving the road,"I have no clue when the next stop will be though," 

Patton makes another whining sound, this time more needy. "But Ro I really have to goooo~ " he complains, his blush deepening. 

"I know, Pat. So do I. Just try to hold it, okay?" Roman replies, his tone rather pained. It's obvious from the way he's shifting about in his seat every few seconds that he has to go. 

Patton isn't sure if he can. His bladder is an aching weight below his stomach and no matter how hard he tries to sit still, his need just grows and he's unable to. Things continue like this for a while longer. 

A few minute later, Virgil speaks up. "Ro, are you sure there's not a place to stop close by?" 

Roman checks the sighs plastered around the motorway before shaking his head. "No," he answers, his voice shaking a little. 

Virgil uncrosses and crosses his legs, a frustrated sigh escaping him. He can't get comfortable and needing to pee really doesn't help. He glances at Patton, his expression immediately morphing into one of sympathy. Patton's hands are jammed between his legs as he squirms in his seat, tiny squeaks and whines slipping out of him every few seconds. 

"Ro, I think Patton's gonna wet himself," Virgil mumbles, shooting Pat an apologetic look. 

"I really don't know what I can do, Virge," Roman snaps, his hands shaking as he clutches at the steering wheel.

"Is there a bottle anywhere in the car?" Patton speaks up. He's sitting hunched forward in his seat, trying desperately to keep everything inside him. 

Logan searches the front and Virgil the back. There's nothing. 

Patton whimpers, sinking even further forward in his seat as he grips himself between jiggling thighs. He's not going to make it. There's no way he's going to make it. 

Janus shifts in his seat, sighing softly. 

Virgil glances at him, his expression unreadable. He's beginning to feel a little desperate himself, though thankfully not as much as Patton is. He uncrosses his legs, pressing them together and shifting forward in his seat. Why is it so painful? 

In the front passenger seat, Logan subtly crosses his legs. They're all in a bit of a predicament. 

Roman can't focus on the road much anymore. He feels like he may wet himself at any moment and he can't let that happen. He drives one handed, the other clamped between his thighs as he shifts back and forth in the driver's seat. 

Patton suddenly yelps, his eyes growing wide. A second later his pants grow dark and damp as he begins to pee. He keeps his hands jammed between his legs as the wetness spreads across the seat, streaks down the legs of his khakis and pools in the foot well. He sighs, unable to contain the relief he feels at finally being able to let go. The only sounds in the car are Roman's tiny grunts as he struggles not to soak himself and the hissing of Patton's pee. 

When he finishes, he removes his hands from his crotch and glances around himself awkwardly, his cheeks aflame. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, his voice quiet,"I couldn't hold it,"

"It's quite alright, Patton. I doubt you're the be the only one by the time this journey ends," Logan replies. 

"Stop… talking.." Roman huffs out, full out squirming as much as he can while still managing to drive. 

"Yeah, please shut up," Virgil adds, jamming his hands between his own legs. 

Patton takes out his phone and starts searching up new baking recipes. They're definitely gonna need some cookies when they get home, that's for sure. Probably a shower, movie and a ton of sleep too-

"Fuck," Roman gasps, his left hand jammed tightly between his legs as he leaks steadily into his underwear. There's most definitely a big wet spot there now. He can't hold and drive. He can only do one or the other. He lets go, forcibly stopping himself from moaning as he pisses full force in the driver's seat of their car. It rushes out of him quickly now that he's not doing anything to stop it, his stream totally swamping his pants as it drips into the foot well beneath him, the hissing sound deafening. He's peeing for ages before his stream finally stops, leaving him soaked in piss and bright red in the face. "That never happened," he mutters, turning his focus back to the road. 

The sound of him peeing was absolute torture for the other three: Virgil, Janus and Logan, who are now squirming in their seats quite visibly. 

"Well this is jusssst perfect," Janus hisses, crossing his legs and uncrossing them soon after only to cross them yet again. 

"Ngh," Virgil groans, leaning forward in his seat with his hands caught between his legs. He's breathing quickly, his eyes squeezed shut as he just about manages to keep the liquid inside him. It's clear he hasn't got long left. 

Logan doesn't look at anyone as he shifts about desperately, hating that he's in this situation despite everyone else being in it too. It makes him feel weak, stupid, childish. Logic would never wet himself. Logic would never wait this long between going to the bathroom. Logic wouldn't - No, Logan, he tells himself, you're not just Logic, you're Logan. He hates that be has to keep reminding himself of this. 

Virgil's practically doubled over at this point, his breath coming out in hitched pants as he struggles to hold on. "I…" he breathes,"I can't- " he goes lax, the flood he tried so hard to contain spilling from him in a torrent. His dark pants grow even darker in seconds as the pee soaks through the fabric and spreads out across the seat. Some of it migrates to where Patton sits, but it doesn't matter cause it's already wet there. He lets out a long sigh, his eyes rolling back on his head as he pants, overwhelmed by the feeling of relief. He's got pee on his hoodie, on his socks, on his shoes. It doesn't matter cause it feels so good-

When he finally finishes he sits up, still panting, his eyes shiny with tears. "M'sorry," he mumbles meekly, shifting about in his puddle of pee.

"It's okay, Virge," Patton comforts him, offering a weak smile. 

It doesn't take long for Janus to break too, a fractured moan choking out of him as pee pours past his fingers and streams down the insides of his tightly crossed thighs. He soaks the seat, his pants, whatever part of the foot well not already wet now becoming so. He feels dirty, sinful, naughty, but the feeling is too good. 

Patton envelopes him in a hug when he finishes, kisses his cheek gently and tells him it's okay, it's alright. It makes him feel better. 

Logan lasts for much longer. While the other four sit there in puddles of pee he sits there squirming, shifting about, whining under his breath as he grows more and more desperate. By this point he should probably just let go, but he doesn't. He refuses to, his resolve hanging by a thread as he eases closer and closer to wetting himself. No one says anything when he does, something he is grateful for. They avert their eyes as he gasps and begins to pee, soaking his pants just as they did. His face flushes bright red and he hides his face, trying in vain to stop the flow. It only causes pain. He winces, staring down in disbelief and disgust as the wet patch on his pants grows and grows and the liquid drips down his legs. He watches it collect by his feet, feeling disappointed in himself. He finishes, still refusing to look at anyone in his embarrassment.

When they all return home the shower and change into clean clothes. Patton makes cookies and the snuggle up on their massive couch and watch Disney late into the night until they fall asleep. Despite their predicament, it ended up being a good day.


End file.
